The Trouble With Cubsitting
by dragonqueenc
Summary: What happens when two mischivies cubs distroy half the Super Robot, and get cubnapped by SK? Will the Hyper Force save them? Will Dragon and Angie kill the Hyper Force is they don't? Probably.
1. Getting there

**Me: Sorry Blade100! Promised to do this one first! I'll do your's in a sec! **

**L.Wing: Dragon doesn't own SRMTHFG or Angiethelionlover of her OC Flame!**

**Me: On with the story! **

* * *

It was a beautiful peaceful day, the sun was shining, and the children were playing! Oh what a glorious day that was! Well, that was yesterday. And this is today.

It was burning up outside, the sun beating down on poor helpless victims. The only reason anyone was outside today was because it was the opening of the new amusement park, 'Shuggazoom Fire'. Everyone was there, well…almost everyone.

"Come on! Please Antauri! Just for today?" Dragon begged.

Antauri sighed. This had been going on since yesterday.

"No" he said firmly.

"But Angie and I want to go to the new amusement park, and they don't let animals in! _Please?" _Dragon begged.

Antauri shook his head. Dragon sighed. But then, she got an idea.

"Hey Gibson." She called.

"No"

Dragon looked hopefully at Chiro and Otto. They shook their heads. She looked at Nova. Nova shook her head also. Dragon turned to Sprx. He also said no.

"Oh come on! IS there no one to look after them?" Dragon asked out loud, but then there was a knock on the door.

Dragon went over to answer it, Angie and Flame stood at the doorway.

"Hey Dragon! Ready to go?" Angie asked, but Dragon sighed and told her about the hyper force.

Angie whispered a plan in Dragon's ear. Dragon brightened up and nodded.

"One," Angie started.

"Two," Dragon added.

"Three!" They screamed and ran out the door.

"Hey!" The hyper force screamed. They went to look out the door, but saw no one.

"I hate it when she does that!" Chiro groaned. But looked down at Flame.

"I understand that some one else is here other than us, and she is to play with me?" He asked

Chiro nodded, "Over in the main room." He pointed over to a couch facing away from them.

Flame nodded and head over to where it was. He sniffed, and smelt something like Lily's. He stalked over, but a flying tennis ball hit him square in the head. He blacked out.

Flame woke up with the sound of someone saying. "Hey, you ok?"

Flame fluttered his eyes open and saw another tiger cub. It was female; Sky blue tiger cub, Red strips, Royal blue eyes, A Shatphire on

Her

Forehead, Dark Blue bangs hanging down over one eye (I think that looks

Kool!), Dark blue tail hair, a Dark blue bow on the end of her tail,

And sharp

Claws.

"Wow" Flame said. He suddenly jumped up and said, "You ok, I mean Ok I am, I mean…I'm fine." He stuttered.

Shattphire giggled and walked by. Flame looked down at his paws and blushed.

"Come on!" Shattphire called.

Flame got up and trotted after her.

"Uh guys?" Otto called.

"What is it Otto?" Antauri asked.

Where are the cubs?" He asked.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!"


	2. Breaking for the search

"Wait." Flame said and paused.

Shattphire turned around and watched as Flame took out a laptop and started typing on it. Shattphire, curiouse, walked over and looked at what he was typing. Flame put it back and grined sheepishly.

"Checking me mail." He said and they started to walk again.

* * *

"How could this happen!" Chiro yelled, looking under everything.

Otto held up a cushion, hoping to find a cub. "I'm sure their not getting inot any trouble." He said while puttign the cushion back down.

**_CRASH!_**

"What was that?" Nova asked.

* * *

"Food!" The cubs shouted, running to the kition smelling something deliouse.

Flame jumped up on a chair to grab a pizza, but knocked over a plate in the process.

"Uh oh," The cubs said in usion and ran up into a tube.

* * *

The Hyper Force ran into the kition ot see a broken plate.

"They were here" Anturi said while Sprx rushed to pick up the plate.

* * *

Dragon and Angie were looking aroun the park, it was amiazing! The roller coasters were so tall they looked as if they dissapeard behind the clouds, but then Dragon got an uneasy feeling.

"Maybe we should call to check, you know for trouble?" Dragon asked, but Angie ran to the 'Fire Roll'.

Dragon looked around, but then decieded to text them. She finished, then ran to the line and stood next to Angie.

How she will regret not calling.


	3. Cubnapped!

Flame and Shattphire explored the tube.

"Wow!" They meowed.

Shattphire tagged Flame with her paw and ran. Flame, getting the jest, followed. He pounced and landed on her. They rolled down the tube till it ended and Shattphire was on top of him.

"Ha! Pinned ya!" She squealed and ran into a room.

Flame followed and they stared in aw. The room had a built in river, bridge, bonsai tree…it was Antauri's room. Flame and Shattphire nibbled at the bonsai tree, and then they grimaced and knocked it over. They ran out of the room to another tube.

* * *

The hyper force walked into Antauri's room and Antauri screamed.

"THEY DESTROYED HILTON!!!!! NNNNOOOO!!!! HHHHHIIIIILLLLTTTTTOOOOONNNNN!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE SO YOUNG!" Antauri sobbed, but then saw Hyper Force there, staring at him.

"I mean. I'll kill them for destroying my bonsai tree!" He said, stalking out of the room.

The alarm blared off.

* * *

Shattphire and Flame saw the flashing light.

"What does that mean?" Flame asked.

"Dragon say's that when it goes off SK is attacking. She say's when I'm older, I can help with the fight!" Shattphire said with pride.

Flame and Shattphire saw the door open.

"Wanna fight now?" Flame asked. Shattphire nodded and they ran outside.

The cubs looked up at The T.V monster and they screamed. The T.V monster grabbed them before they could run and flew off.

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't check?" Dragon asked.

Angie shook her head.

"You worry too much Dragon, you need a vacation."


	4. Frying Pan Attack!

Flame woke up in a cell, he groaned as he tried to sit up. Where was he? Oh yeah, T.V Monster. He looked around to see a lump of blue, red, and dark blue fur curled up in a corner. He rushed over to the lump of fur and started to yell out a name.

"Shattphire! Shattphire! Please wake up!" He started to shake her.

Shattphire groaned and sat up. She looked up to see Flame standing over her.

"What's up?" She asked, sitting up.

Flame sighed with relief, and then he saw a key on a nail. He looked at the key, and Shattphire followed his gaze. She grinned.

Flame stared at the key, but then it started to float.

"Huh?" he asked, then he saw Shattphire's gem glowing.

He grinned, and then he caught the key.

* * *

"Dragon and Angie's gonna kill us!" Otto panicked.

"Let's not be to rash Otto, I'm sure she'll understand!" Gibson comforted.

"Think about it, this is Dragon we're talking about." Sprx said,

Gibson paled.

"Their gonna kill us!" They screamed.

* * *

Shattphire and Flame ran through the citadel of bones, they ran into some formless. They stood in aw at them. Flame reached into his laptop case and pulled out a frying pan. He jumped up in the air and waked the formless into a puddle. Shattphire grinned at him and grinned back.

"_**WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!" **_An angry voice from behind them yelled.

"Uh oh." The cubs said together and ran.


	5. Grain

Shattphire and Flame ran to a crack in the wall and hid there while Mandarin ran past their hiding place. They scrambled out of their hiding place and ran into another room. This one was filled with empty cages, or so they thought.

"Hey! You there! Help me!" A voice said in the shadows of a cage.

Shattphire moved to help him but Flame rested his tail on her shoulder to stop her.

"We don't know if he's good or not." Flame whispered.

Shattphire moved forward. "We'll never know until we help him." She said. And she broke the cage with her gem.

The figure walks out and it was….a tiger cub? HOW MANY OF THEM ARE THERE IN SHUGGAZOOM!?!?!?!?!?! He was about five months and had sandy fur with broad shoulders, black stripes, green eyes, red bangs, red tail fur, sharp with teeth and claws, and an orange stone on his chest.

Shattphire blushed, _'he's kinda….cute.' _she thought to herself looking at his broad shoulders.

The tiger cub smiled at her, and she blushed harder.

"The names Grain," He said "What's yours?"

"I'm Shattphire." She replied,

Flame growled and glared at the cub, there was something he didn't like about him. Not one bit.

"Flame." He said.

There was a crash some where and they all jumped.

"We should go." Grain said.

They headed out, but Grain pushed Flame out of the way as he ran beside Shattphire. Flame growled and glared more.


	6. The end!

They snuck past formless, ran through corridors, and raced past dangers. They were flat out tiered and scared. Though grain wouldn't admit it, he still was.

They ran into the throne chamber and the door slammed behind them, SK sat on his throne; smiling evilly at them.

"Welcome, to your doom!" He laughed evilly.

"Why do you want us?" Shattphire asked.

"I want your gems, you power, and they could help me take over Shuggazoom!" He laughed evilly again.

"I don't think so!" Shattphire yelled and started to glow blue.

Flame glared hard and he started to glow red. Grain growled and he started to glow orange. Their eyes turned into an electrical looking color of what it was they were glowing. They all looked at SK and their gems sent off a powerful be and shocked SK.

SK screamed and he blacked out on the ground. The cubs stopped glowing and grew dizzy and also blacked out.

* * *

When they awakened they were back in the super robot in the med bay. Shattphire looked over at Flame and Grain and smiled at them. They smiled back.

When they got out they started to play fight. Then Dragon and Angie came back. They saw Grain and he looked down at his paws. Dragon smiled and picked him up and stroked his fur. He purred and fell asleep in her arms.

"I guess you found a new addition to our family." Dragon said and smiled at Shattphire and Flame.

"I'll give him to Matt, I've got enough pet's at my house already." She said as she picked up Shattphire to go home.

Angie picked up Flame, but saw a scare on his head. Her face was red from anger.

"_**WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?!" **_She yelled at them

The hyper force grew nervouse. They started to tell the story. Later of course they got into trouble…_deep _trouble.


End file.
